This invention relates to systems and methods for processing and collecting blood, blood constituents, or other suspensions of cellular material.
Today people routinely separate whole blood, usually by centrifugation, into its various therapeutic components, such as red blood cells, platelets, and plasma.
Conventional blood processing methods use durable centrifuge equipment in association with single use, sterile processing systems, typically made of plastic. The operator loads the disposable systems upon the centrifuge before processing and removes them afterwards.
Conventional blood centrifuges are of a size that does not permit easy transport between collection sites. Furthermore, loading and unloading operations can sometimes be time consuming and tedious.
In addition, a need exists for further improved systems and methods for collecting blood components in a way that lends itself to use in high volume, on line blood collection environments, where higher yields of critically needed cellular blood components, like plasma, red blood cells, and platelets, can be realized in reasonable short processing times.
The operational and performance demands upon such fluid processing systems become more complex and sophisticated, even as the demand for smaller and more portable systems intensifies. The need therefore exists for automated blood processing controllers that can gather and generate more detailed information and control signals to aid the operator in maximizing processing and separation efficiencies.
The invention provides systems and methods for processing blood and blood constituents that lend themselves to portable, flexible processing platforms equipped with straightforward and accurate control functions.
More particularly, the invention provides a compact blood separation chamber comprising a base that includes formed walls that define a hub. A separation channel extends about the hub. A flow passage extends between the hub and the separation channel. The hub enables attachment of external tubing to convey blood to and from the separation channel through the hub.
According to one aspect of the invention, the blood separation chamber comprises a formed body, which, in use, rotates about a rotational axis. A first interior wall is formed on the body, which extends circumferentially about the rotational axis to define the hub. Inside and outside walls are also formed on the body, which extend circumferentially about the hub in a spaced apart relationship to define between them the separation channel. Second interior walls are formed on the body, which extend radially from the hub in a spaced apart relationship to define between them at least one passage that communicates with the separation channel to direct blood between the hub and the separation channel. A connector is formed on the body to couple exterior tubing to the hub in communication with the passage to convey blood to or from the passage during rotation of the formed base.
Various interior wall structures can be provided on the body to enhance blood flow and separation within the chamber.
In one embodiment, the second interior walls define an inlet passage to direct blood from the hub into the separation channel and an outlet passage to direct blood from the separation channel to the hub.
In one embodiment, an interior wall is formed on the body, which extends across the separation channel to define a terminus in the separation channel. In this arrangement, the second interior walls can define a first passage communicating with the separation channel on one side of the terminus and a second passage communicating with the separation channel on an opposite side of the terminus.
In one embodiment, a interior wall formed on the body extends partially into the separation channel to define a dam in the separation channel. In this arrangement, the formed second interior walls define a first passage communicating with the separation channel on one side of the dam and a second passage communicating with the separation channel on an opposite side of the dam. In one embodiment, the dam projects from the inside wall toward the outside wall to form a constricted channel along the outside wall. In one arrangement, the constricted channel includes a recess in the outside wall radially spaced from the rotational axis farther than adjacent regions of the formed outside wall.
According to another aspect of the invention, an umbilicus includes an umbilicus connector that is shaped to releasably mate with a connector on the hub, to couple the umbilicus to the blood separation chamber.
Another aspect of the invention provides a blood separation chamber for use in a blood centrifuge of the type that rotates an umbilicus in concert with a centrifuge rotor to prevent twisting of the umbilicus. The blood separation chamber comprises a unitary base including formed walls that define a hub. A separation channel extends about the hub. A flow passage that extends between the hub and the separation channel. The hub enables attachment of the umbilicus to convey blood to and from the separation channel through the hub. A lid covers the base and closes the separation channel on a side opposite to the hub. The lid is formed to enable releasable attachment of the blood processing chamber as a unit to the centrifuge rotor for rotation to separate blood in the separation channel.
Other features and advantages of the inventions are set forth in the following specification and attached drawings.